The Dragon Games
by Tessa the fandom queen
Summary: The suitors came every year. The results were always the same. The answer was always the same. But what happens when the young men of Berk are thrown into the mix? The young men attempt to win the heart of Princess Merida, but the one boy who catches her eye the most, is the one she almost over looked. Is Hiccup a part of Merida's fate?
1. Chapter 1

The suitors came every year. The results were always the same. The answer was always the same. After three years, more suitors began to come, from all walks of life. Dukes from England proudly held their heads high, Princes from Ireland arrogantly walked through the large castle, trying not to show how awe-struck they were. A few princes from the Orkney Islands showed up, and the sons of the chiefs from large villages came, shyly, from the Shetland Islands. But one group of young men, from a cluster of small islands, drew the attention of the bored princess everyone wanted. They were… different. There was one who was overly confident. Big, but not overly so. He was short, and had shaggy oily black hair that fell to his shoulders. He wore torn pants, a shirt that reveled his few chest hairs, and a fur vest. Another was a large boy, around the size of Young MacGuffin, only a few inches shorter. He had short, sandy blonde hair and a pudgy face. His clothes were better managed than the other boys, and this one seemed much shyer than the other. A third boy, tall and lanky with long almost white blonde hair stood with the short one. He laughed obnoxiously, and always seemed to hurt himself, or cause a lot of noise. He couldn't stand still, and always received a pat on the back for his nonsense from the short one. There was a fourth boy that the princess almost overlooked. He was the son of the chief, but if you looked at him, you wouldn't have thought so. He was a skinny boy, and his clothes hung off of his frame. His hair was shaggy, but well-kept and fell just below his ears. His eyes took in his surroundings, and he didn't keep his awe to himself. He looked around with interest and the princess smiled a bit to herself. When he walked up with the other boys to greet the princess, she noticed a limp in his step. The princess bit her lip, wondering what had happened. But the thing that caught her interest the most, were the large, intricate helmets that were on their heads.

"Merida…. Merida…. MERIDA." Her mother's sharp whisper broke her concentration and she quickly swung her head, her fiery curls lashed at her face.  
"Oh right," Merida stood up quickly, "Thank yew all fer being here. Aye would like ta invite yah all to a feast held by mah family, ta welcome yew all ta our kingdom. This year's games will be one ta remember. The event will be announced tamorrow morning. Please, fallow us ta the dining hall." Merida, her mother, and her father walked down from the stage they sat on, and the crowds parted to let them pass. The groups of men walked down the corridors, sizing each other up, silently determining who they would have trouble beating.

Dinner was terribly awkward. Everyone ate in silence. It was nearing eight when the fathers finally cracked, the ale was too much for them to handle. They grouped together, and sung songs. Many young men snuck ale for themselves, and Merida rolled her eyes. They would regret it in the morning. They would regret it now. Merida saw her triplet brothers, still small, wind their way through the chairs of the young men, and smirked.

When Merida's father started telling the first story of Mor'du, Merida realized that the thin boy with the limp had gone missing. She slowly got up, and walked behind her mother.  
"Aye have tea go freshen up, if anyone asks tell them Aye was tired and went to bed, please?"  
Her mother sighed, but nodded her head. Merida slowly made her way to the large double doors for her escape, but was blocked by the short boy in the helmet.  
"Hey now, where are you off to?" His breath reeked of ale, and Merida shook her head.  
"Aye need ta freshen up, so if yew don't mind, please, excuse mah." She shoved past him, but heard him call after her,  
"All the challenges I win, will be in your honor babe!" Merida started walking down the long halls, her shoes clicking on the stone floors. Sighing in agitation, Merida slipped her shoes off and held them and her dress to keep it from getting dirty. She didn't want to face the wrath of her mother and Maudie. Slipping through the back doors leading to the stables, Merida sighed. She loved the feeling she got when she was outside. She walked into the stables, and over to her large horse Angus. She quickly found a brush from the drawers and began to groom her large Scottish Clydesdale.  
"Well, aren't yew a pretty boy? Aye know yew love bein brushed." Merida smiled to herself as she silently brushed her horse's fur. Carefully she grabbed the small hair ties, and began to braid Angus' main.  
A few minutes later Merida's silence was broken by a _'swoosh'_ at the window. Merida ran to the window, gripping the sill. Squinting out into the darkness, she tried to make out shapes. She saw the shadows move, deeper and deeper into the forest. She bunched her dress, lifted it above her knees, and plunged herself into the darkness of the Scottish forest around the castle.  
She had only made it three yards into the forest until she couldn't see where she was, what she was doing. Merida closed her eyes and sighed in frustration.  
"Damn et." She sunk down, crouching above the ground, still aware of the condition of the dress. Slowly Merida opened her eyes and instantly grinned at what was in front of her. There, floating a few inches off the ground, was a single blue Will-O-The-Wisp. Merida smiled down at the blue ball of whispering light, and dashed through it. One after the next, Will-O-The-Wisps light up at the feet of the princess.

Leaping over logs, twisting around trees, and pushing her way through bushes, Merida was determined to find her fate. Suddenly, she stopped. She was at the edge of a tall cliff, overlooking the swirling vortex of the inky ocean below. Waves capped and crashed against the jagged rocks below. A weird feeling rose up from Merida's stomach. Something was very off about this. A wisp appeared, its soft whispers calling her out three feet over the edge of the cliff. Merida took a small step, sank to her hands and knees, and peered over the edge of the cliff. Nothing was there, but the wisp wouldn't go away. Its soft glow illuminated Merida's face, and its haunting whispers still called out to her.  
"Stewpid wisp." Merida grumbled under her breathe. The princess gathered her skirt, and began to stand up when she heard it. A loud crack sounded beneath her feet. She held her breathe. More cracks sounded, and the ground shook lightly. Merida chewed her lip and lifted up her foot.

Then Merida was weightless. She screamed, but her screams didn't go very far. The rushing wind ripped the air from her lungs, stole the power of her screams. Merida's head began to spin. She couldn't do this anymore. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed, to whoever or whatever was listening, that the end of her life would be short, quick, and painless.

Merida woke up to the sound of Maudie rapping at her door.  
"Princess Merida! Princess Merida! Yew need ta get up and get ready! It's time for the games! Princess!"

Merida jumped, and looked at her surroundings. She was safe, all in one piece. She checked her body for cuts. None. She shook her head. She'd think about it later. She had to get ready. She ran behind her changing wall, and yanked her clothes off of the top. She wore a green blue, knee length dress with a forest and green blue plaid sash tied loosely around her waist. She tied her hair into a braid with a black ribbon, and pulled on her short brown boots. Merida smiled at herself in the mirror. She was ready. She grabbed her long sword and sheath and strapped it to her back. Running quickly down the stairs she met up with her dad. She gave the large man a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Merida!"  
"Yes da'?" Merida turned around and looked up into the warm eyes of her father.  
"Aye love yew Merida. Be careful taday... Aye, uhm, aye got ye' somethin'." He brought his hands out from behind his back and held out the gift to his daughter. It was a silver crown like helmet that came down into a point for a nose cover. Emeralds encrusted every facet of the crown. Merida grinned up at her father and promptly hugged him tightly.  
"Thank ya da'. Aye love et." The huge man grinned and wrapped his large hands around his daughter.  
"Don' thank mah. Yer mum picked et out." Merida nodded. Her father gently placed the helmet on her head, and the duo walked out, her father holding the DunBroch clan flag. They took their places on the podium, Merida center stage. She looked out at the sea of faces. She felt all eyes searing through her dress. She began to sweat. She took a deep breath and began.

"Aye'd like ta start by thanking yew all fer staying through the nigh'. Taday will be a series of challenges between each other. The event is swordsman ship." Merida turned to her parents, and her other brought the flag.  
"Aye would like to announce, the entry of Princess Merida, who will be competing fer her own hand." She smiled down at her daughter and handed her the flag.

Many gasps were heard. Mostly by those who had heard of rumors about a princess fighting for her own hand. It was just unheard of. Merida couldn't help herself. She scanned the crowd of scared young men, searching for one face. She found him, his piercing green eyes boring right into hers. He smiled lightly and nodded softly. Merida smiled shyly and waggled her fingers lightly. This did not go unnoticed to her mother, who looked down at her daughter, but remained silent. Merida climbed down the stairs and took her place in the crowd. Her mother cupped her hands together. Now, we've already matched men together. Let the games begin!

Hours passed, and the sun was setting behind the castle. Merida was up against Snotlout, who has, as he promised, declared every victory in her name. Snotlout had barely beaten Hiccup in the previous battle. He had taken advantage of his metal leg. Merida already hated him, and this fueled her fire to win. Snoutlout and Merida met in the middle of the circle.  
"Now, I can't go easy on you babe. It wouldn't be fair. But, you're the sexiest competitor I've ever had."  
"Sorry, but aye can't say the same for yah Snottrout."  
"Snotlout. It- it's Snotlout."  
"Oops." Merida shrugged. She took her stance and Snotlout took his. Her father walked to the middle of the ring.  
"Now. No killing each other. Ready, set, go!"

Merida flew backward, her sword was glinting in the light. Snotlout grinned and ran up to her yelling, his sword by his head. Merida swerved out of the way of the blade, and swept her foot along the ground knocking Snotlout to the ground. She stood up and went to end the challenge quickly, but he rolled away from her blow. She growled and crouched down. Snotlout smirked and the two met in the center. Swords chimed as they met. Ten minutes had passed, and Snotlout was wearing thin. Merida smirked as she circled the young man. She struck with the ferocity of her father. Her face twisted in anger and determination. Snotlout feebly countered the attacks. Merida was spinning and twisting, while Snotlout was dragging his feet. Merida ran to the center, Snotlout ran, the best he could, after her. Merida quickly turned around and swung her sword at him. He blocked it easily, their blades struggling in front of their faces, but what came next he wasn't prepared for. Merida slid their swords to her left, jumped, and round house kicked Snotlout. His helmet went flying, and he was laying on the ground. Merida put her foot on her chest, and pointed her sword at him.  
"Tha' one was fer yew, _'babe'_." Merida dropped her sword and held her hand out to the tired and sore man. He took it and she helped pull him to his feet. Her father stood beside her and smiled.

"Aye think yer answer is the same as last year?"  
"Yes da', et is."  
"Princess Merida has spoken. She shall remain husband free. Yew are all welcome back ta the castle fer a two day, after games party in honor of mah daughter's decision."

The party was fun. Merida was able to sneak ale for herself and got tipsy. Many men complimented her fighting skills. Many of them asked her to help them learn how to fight. But one, the boy with the limp, didn't ask for anything.  
"Hello your majesty."  
"N-no need to call mah majesty. Et's Merida."  
"Okay. You were really good today, errr, Merida."  
"Thank ye'"  
"You're welcome."  
"Aye don' think aye ever got yer name…"  
"It's Hiccup." Merida giggled lightly.  
"Like- like a wee lamb?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, his face almost as red as Merida's hair.  
"Yeah, like a _'wee lamb'_." Hiccup tried to mock Merida's accent. The two talked all night. They laughed, and Merida got him to try some ale, after much coaxing. They had fun together. They told each other everything. Merida told him of the run in with Mor'du when she was a young girl, and Hiccup told her about his child hood. They confided in each other about how their parents once were. They bonded.

When it was time for Hiccup to leave, Merida felt a weird feeling. A dull ache in her chest as she hugged Hiccup for the last time for a year.

Two months had passed since the games, since Merida and Hiccup's friendship, and Merida's chest still ached. And she swore sometimes, late at night, she heard Hiccup's voice outside her window. But she'd always shake her head. He lived too far away to do that. But there was still one secrete Hiccup had kept from Merida. And that was the most important secrete of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Merida grinned as she gripped her window sill. All the ships were coming to port, and Merida couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach from traveling to her throat. Merida swallowed hard, trying to keep her calm. She had three and a half hours until the meet and greet. Merida scanned the flags on the ships, but couldn't find the Berk flag. She chewed her lip nervously. Hiccup and she had sent letters back and forth all year. The letters were daily, due to Merida's royal status; her mail was priority. But for the past month, Merida hadn't received any letters back. And that had made her nervous.

'_Wha' if he found a lass on Berk?' _The thought bounced through Merida's head. Visions of Hiccup talking, laughing, kissing, loving, another girl flew through her imagination. Tears pricked her eyes, and Merida blinked quickly. She gathered her floor length, silk dress, and ran down the stairs of the castle. Peering around the corners, Merida looked for her mother. Smirking, she ran quickly to the large doors leading to the ships. Merida searched for the Berk flag. Finally she found it. It was the last ship to arrive. Merida waited for Hiccup at the end of the dock. She heard the all too familiar 'step-clink' of Hiccups footsteps.

"HI-!" Her voice got caught in her throat. She saw him alright. And he had really grown up. He looked to be about a half foot taller than Merida now. His face had hardened. And so had his body. He was wearing a tight, dark red, long sleeve shirt, with black riding gloves that strapped in two places and were almost up to his elbows. He wore shoulder armor with a red dragon face painted on. He wore brown leather pants, and a black boot. His hair was windblown, and he had a few small braids behind his ear. Merida stood there with her mouth open, his name still stuck in her throat. She heard Hiccup laughing with his friends while walking on the dock.  
"Princess!" Fishlegs, she learned his name from Hiccup, gasped out. He dropped to one knee, and the other three fallowed suit. Merida quickly curtsied.  
"Yah really don' have ta dew tha'. Aye'm just Merida. No need ta bow." Merida played with her hair and kept looking between Hiccup and the ground. Hiccup was looking at Merida with a goofy smile plastered across his face. Fishlegs looked between the two, and grabbed the other two boys who were trying, with no avail, to hit on the princess. When the trio left, Hiccup finally took her in. Her turquoise dress pooled around her ankles, and her sleeves hung down about six inches from her arms. Her fiery hair was braided and laying over her shoulder. The golden band around her head was adorned with emeralds. Finally a forest green and green blue plaid sash was tied loosely around her waist. Constellations of freckles were scattered around her face and shoulders. She looked perfect.  
"Et's nice ta see yew again Hiccup…"  
"Thanks. It's nice to see you again too Merida. You've really grown up."  
"Thanks. Yah've grown up ta Hiccup. Yer not such a wee lamb anymore." Merida pointed at Hiccups chest, and smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Soooo…. Are yew ready for the games this year?"  
"I don't know. With you, I never know what I'm in store for." He smiled down at her, and she rolled her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. She looked around at all the young men who were preparing themselves to meet her; oblivious that she was standing among them.  
"Hiccup, are yew dressed for the meeting?"  
"Uh, yeah. Why?" Merida didn't give him an answer. Instead, she took his hand and ran through the crowd. Weaving her way between men, she smiled back at Hiccup.

The duo burst through the first layer of bushes and trees that guarded the forest. Merida found the path she so regularly took, and lead Hiccup down the dirt trail. Every now and then they'd pass one of Merida's targets filled with split arrows. Hiccup would point up at them, and give her a puzzled look. Merida would smile and shrug her shoulders, continuing her trek through the buzzing forest. About twenty minutes of talking, stories, and laughing later, Merida smiled. The whispers of water foaming could be heard. Merida pulled back the bushes. Hiccup gasped. There before them, was a giant waterfall on the side of a huge, jagged cliff. The water was so pure, it looked like liquid crystal.  
"Merida, what is this place?" Hiccup asked as he stepped out from the bushes and did a complete 360 turn, looking very much like he did last year in the castle.  
"This is mah little slice of Heaven. I come here with Angus most of the time. Come on!" Merida pulled Hiccup to the cliff. She started climbing up, quickly and nimbly. Hiccup rolled his eyes and shook his head. He started climbing after her, and soon they were in a competition to see who could reach the top first. Forty five minutes later, Merida flung herself over the edge. She stood up quickly, her arms stretched over her head, whooping in victory. Three seconds later Hiccup was by her side.  
"Yew may not be a wee lamb any more, but Aye'm still faster than yew!" Hiccup laughed, and shook his head. The two sat down to catch their breath. Merida nervously looked over at Hiccup, and he looked over at her. She looked away quickly, and played with the loose strands of hair that escaped her braid. Hiccup lightly chuckled and scooted a little closer. She looked over at him and smiled lightly, scooting just a little bit closer. The two looked away, scooting ever so slightly closer to each other until Hiccups hand landed on top of hers. They looked up at each other and smiled softly. Hiccup gently took Merida's hand in his and laces their fingers together. Merida moved closer to Hiccup, and now their shoulders were touching. They sat in silence and watched the sunset. The tops of the trees looked magical. The green leaves were turning a golden color, and the castle could barely be seen. A few birds flew in the sky, silhouetted against the sun. The clouds were huge and were starting to turn pink.  
"Merida,"  
"Yeah Hiccup?"  
"I haven't told you everything about me. I… You showed me your piece of Heaven, and I want to show you mine. It, it's just really hard to explain, and I don't want you to fre-" Merida jumped up, still holding Hiccups hand, and pulled him up with her. "What are you doing?"  
"Wait a minute and yah'll see." The sun fell behind the trees, and soon, the entire waterfall was a flowing flurry of bright hues of magenta, scarlet, and orange. Merida smiled up at Hiccup, who was staring in awe at the water before him.  
"It, it looks like fire…"  
"Mmhmm. And that's why Aye brought yew here. Et's a superstition here, drink the water from Fire Falls, and yah'll have good luck." Merida let go of Hiccups hand, and walked over to the waterfall. She plunged her hands into the fiery waters, then brought the water filled hands to her lips. She drank the water slowly, and when she was done, gestured for Hiccup to do the same. He followed suit. And needless to say, it was the best water he had ever drank in his life. Ever. By the looks of it, they had about an hour until it was time for the meeting.  
"Merida, I have to show you something. If I don't then I don't think that I will have the courage to do it. You shared your Heaven with me. Now it's my turn." Hiccup turned to the forest, and let out an ear shredding howl.  
"Wha' was that?" Merida asked Hiccup as she crossed her arms across her chest with a coy smile. But then something howled back, this time twice as loud. Merida gripped Hiccups arm. "WHA' WAS THAT?" A blur of black flew around the two, once, twice, Merida lost count. Before she knew it, she was looking into the large, green eyes of a strange beast. The princess screamed, and fell on her butt. She scooted across the ground, and backed herself against the wall. "HICCUP! WHA' IS THAT?"  
"Merida, this is Toothless. My… dragon. Toothless, say hi." Toothless slowly stepped toward Merida, whose eyes were huge. He got right in Merida's face, glaring. Then he cocked his head to the side, and smiled his toothless grin. Merida smiled and slowly out-stretched her hand. Toothless nuzzled into her hand. Merida laughed lightly, amazed by the creature in front of her.  
"Hiccup, where did yah… How did yah…?"  
"Well, you see, on Berk, we had a serious dragon problem a couple years ago. And one night they were attacking us, and me being me… You saw me last year. Imagine that, but smaller," Merida winced, "yeah. It wasn't great being me. One day there was a battle going on, and he got shot down. I shot him down. But I saved him. I fixed him up and everything. Later there was a huge dragon we later called the red death. We went up against it, and, well you just couldn't save all of me could you bud?" Hiccup stroked the dragons head, and Toothless purred in response.  
"Wha' dew yah mean he couldn't save all of yah?" Hiccup held up his foot.  
"Peg leg!" Hiccup finished and gave Merida a forced grin. Merida gave Hiccup a, "I'm-so-not-believing-that-smile" look and his smile faltered. Merida looked at Toothless and finally noticed the saddle strapped to his back.  
"Dew yah…. _ride_… this thing?"  
"Toothless is not a thing. He's a dragon. And yes. I ride him."  
"Yer crazy Hiccup!"  
"Please, Merida, let me show you my piece of heaven."  
"NO! Yer crazy if ye thing Aye'm gonna get on that thing!" Merida jumped to her feet. She started to climb down the cliff. Hiccup sighed and mounted Toothless. The two flew down to Merida's height.  
"Please Merida, let me show you something new."  
"NO!" Toothless rolled his eyes and grabbed Merida off the cliff. They flew to the very top of the waterfall, and landed lightly. "Hiccup, what are yah doin?"  
"You showed me your secrete, now let me show you mine." Hiccup outstretched his hand. Slowly, Merida took his hand and squeezed her eyes closed. Hiccup pulled her into the saddle, and within seconds they were flying into the open sky. Flying straight up, Merida gripped Hiccup as tight as she could. She pressed her face into his back, and clenched her teeth. Merida felt a cool dampness hit her face, and then they were flying straight again.  
"Merida, open your eyes." Slowly Merida opened her eyes and gasped. They were up in the clouds. All around them there were huge, fluffy clouds. They were golden and pink, and looked like full goose feather pillows. Merida smiled, and chuckled lightly. She leaned down and grazed her finger tips through the clouds that evaporated and swirled out at her touch. Merida leaned around and looked at Hiccup. He was grinning and looking at the clouds. His face was glowing, reflecting the light off the pink sun. He closed his eyes, and raised his arms out to the side.  
"Let's do this bud." Toothless wined in response. Hiccup leaned to the side and fell off of Toothless.  
"Hiccup!" Merida leaned over Toothless and looked down into the hole in the clouds frantically. "Yah have ta go get him! What are ye doin'?" Merida yelled at Toothless. She looked over again, and jumped back. Hiccup was gliding next to her. "How are ye…" She saw his "wings" and sat there open mouthed. "That's amazing!"

Hiccup glided next to Merida, but soon he was falling. Toothless flew after him, but couldn't get to Hiccup fast enough. Hiccup was spiraling out of control. Toothless wined and dove down after him. Flying beneath Hiccup, Toothless tried to get close enough to Hiccup so he could get back into the saddle. The ground was approaching fast, but Toothless couldn't get close enough to Hiccup. Merida slowly stood up on the saddle like she had done on Angus. She shook, but reached her hands out over her head. She grabbed one of Hiccups arms and pulled him down. She sat down and Hiccup slid his appendage into place. A few clicks later and the three were flying steady once more. Toothless landed on the very top of the waterfall again. Hiccup and Merida climbed off of the dragon.  
"That was close bud. We almost had it." Toothless gave him a look.  
"Almost had it? Almost had it! Yew almost died Hiccup!"  
"But I didn't, did I?" Merida punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"  
"That was fer scaring me like that!"  
"Other than that, did you like it?" Merida glared at him.  
"Shut up."  
"I'll take that as a yes." Merida smiled and rolled her eyes.

Bells rang in the distance. Hiccup and Merida looked at each other. It was time for the meeting. Hiccup jumped on Toothless, and looked at Merida. She got on Toothless' back and the three of them flew to the castle. Hiccup landed Toothless in the forest by the castle. The two of them ran through the corridors. Merida tried to control her hair, and Hiccup picked off leaves from her dress. Before they reached the doors, Merida stopped. Hiccup turned around to look at her, and was greeted by Merida's body being pressed against his. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and they stood there for a few seconds. Merida walked Hiccup to the doors. Before she ran down a hallway she whispered a quick goodbye and planted a kiss on Hiccup's cheek. She disappeared around the corner of the hall, and Hiccup brushed his cheek, smiling at the empty hall. He opened the door slightly and found his friends.  
"Where have you been Hiccup?" Snotlout noticed his presence and looked at him funny.  
"I had to ride Toothless. I was kinda nervous."  
"Oh, so you won't wanna ride tonight?" Fishlegs asked.  
"Probably not."  
"Good. That means I can show everyone my awesome skills!" Everyone turned to Tuffnut and laughed.

Merida walked across the stage and took her place by her parents.  
"Where have yew been?" her mother leaned in her seat and looked her up and down.  
"Aye needed to think about something really important mum."  
"Oh really, what's that?"  
"Yah'll find out tamorrow." Merida's mother nodded her head slowly and sat back in her seat. The groups walked up, one at a time and introduced themselves. There weren't as many as there were the year before, but that just meant less competition.

The meeting went on like normal, the regular announcement was made. Now they sat in the dining hall, watching their fathers yell and tell stories. Merida looked up and rolled her eyes. Her father was leading the "hunt" for Mor'du. He finished the story about his leg ten minutes ago, and it took them five of those ten minutes to steady themselves on their feet. The party had been going on for three hours. Merida sighed and smacked her head against the table. She felt a presence sit next to her awkwardly. She looked up and into the hazel eyes of Fishlegs. He blew his honey hair out of his eyes and looked at her.  
"So, Merida, I can call you Merida can't I?"  
"Yes Fishlegs, yah can call meh Merida. Aye'm not gonna bite yah if yah dew." Merida smiled and nudged Fishlegs arm lightly. The large boy smiled and shook his head.  
"So I take it you've been in touch with Hiccup this past year. Because I'm fairly certain you wouldn't remember my name otherwise."  
"Aye don't know. Fishlegs isn't a common name here in Scotland." They both laughed at that. When the two finished laughing Fishlegs got serious.  
"So. What is it between you and Hiccup? I mean, there has to be something there. I'm not stupid, or blind." Merida flushed.  
"Well. Aye, uhm, Aye dew think he's nice. An'- and…" Fishlegs gave her a look, "yes! Okay? Aye like him." She whispered the last part and smacked her head against the table.  
"It's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone."  
"Good, because if yah did, Aye'd have ta hurt yah. Yah think Aye'm good with a long sward, just wait 'till yah see mah archery." Merida smirked at Fishlegs, "Aye don't miss." Fishlegs gulped and Merida chortled. Fishlegs let out a breath and Merida rolled her eyes. She looked down the table, but couldn't find Hiccup.  
"He went to bed. He said he had a long day." Merida laughed. She made him climb that cliff.  
_'Aye made him climb that cliff… He probably hasn't done a lot of that kinda stuff with that dragon of his… Aye know Aye wouldn't… Aye wonder if Fishlegs has a dragon… Aye don't know. Aye'm not gonna chance it…' _Merida shakes her head, realizing Fishlegs asked her a question.  
"Sorry, mah mind is somewhere else… What was that?"  
"I just asked if you know what the event is gonna be tomorrow?" Merida chewed her lip. Actually, she hadn't put much thought into the event. She was caught up in Hiccup. A minute passed before Merida slowly nodded her head.  
"Actually, Aye might have an idea, but yah still have ta wait 'till tomorrow." Merida began to yawn and quickly covered her mouth. "Et's been really nice talkin' with yah Fishlegs. But if yah don't mind, Aye'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight, Aye'll see yah tomorrow." Merida patted Fishlegs on the back.  
"Goodnight Princess Merida!" Fishlegs called, loud enough for some others to hear. They called out to her and she waved softly at Fishlegs.

Merida was up early, the sun wasn't to rise for another hour and a half. But this princess had business to do. Slowly she padded to her parents room. She rapped lightly on the door, knowing her mother was already up as well. There was no answer at the door, and Merida turned to leave.  
"Merida! You're up early this morning." Her mother was walking down the hallway, her housecoat tied closed, her graying, long brown hair unbraided.  
"Good morning ta yah too mum."  
"Good morning dear. Now, what are yah doing?"  
"Aye was wonderin' if Aye could use the dress yah wore when dad won yer hand?" Elinor's eyes burned with tears. She bit her bottom lip and nodded fast. She opened the doors and the duo slipped into the room. Fergus was snoring on the bed, drool dripped from his beard and Merida chuckled to herself lightly. She fallowed her mother into the large walk in closet and started the hunt for the dress.  
"Ahh-ha!" Elinor pulled out a long dress. Merida gasped when she saw it. It was perfect.

The announcements were about to be made. Queen Elinor and Kind Fergus sat in their thrones on the stage outside. The young men who were going to compete were anxiously waiting for the princess to announce what the event was going to be. But so far, the princess wasn't in her seat. She was late. A winning was heard and the heavy pounding of hooves were heard. The princess was on her horse, riding side saddle. She gracefully dismounted, and slowly made her way to the stage. She wasn't walking. No. Merida was gliding. She held her head up high. She stepped center stage. She was the image of pure perfection.  
The majority of her dress was a white silk. Barely touching the ground, the dress hugged her waist, and flared out slightly at the bottom of her hips. The silk was embroidered with off white flowers. In the center of the dress was a long patch of flowing, green blue suede, making the silk of the dress seem coat like. White strands of silk criss-crossed along her bust, giving the impression of a corset. The shoulders started a couple inches from Merida's neck, and lead straight down to her curves. Lace lined every edge of the dress. On the arms, and the collar and bottom of the silk. Merida wore a golden chain around her neck with a stormy quartz gem in the middle. She also wore the crown her father gave her last year. Merida cleared her throat.  
"Aye understand yah are here fer me ta tell yeah the event, am Aye correct?" The crowd mumbled in response. "Well, this year's games are very different from last years. This even is un heard of in every nation, except one. Aye was introduced into et yesterday. Aye do not expect many ta join the event. Aye expect many tah get angry. Aye warn yah, if yah try ta dew anything rash, bad things will happen. This year's event is. Dragon riding."  
Laughter erupted from the crowd. Merida scrunched her face in anger. Her father walked to her, laughing as well. Only her mother and those from Berk did not laugh.  
"Merida," Fergus wiped his eyes, "dragons aren't real!"  
"Yes they are! Aye rode one yesterday!"  
"Isn't she just the cutest thing in the world?" Merida looked at Hiccup and gave him a desperate look. He bit his bottom lip. He took a deep breath and…  
A howl was heard. Everyone turned to look for the noise. They found no other than Hiccup cupping his hands around his mouth. Everyone rolled their eyes, until another howl was heard. This one louder. The other three men did the same. Three more howls, unnaturally loud were heard. The crowd looked around, their faces unmasked. They were scared. Four large shadows appeared in the sky. Four huge, scaly, cold blooded creatures landed in the crowd, which parted like the Red Sea. Hiccup stood at the front, Toothless behind him, with his head held high. The other three did the same. Stoic shook his head, smiling at his boys.  
"STOICK! YAH KEPT THESE A SECRET!?" Elinor walked to Fergus and placed a calming hand on his arm.  
"Aye Fergus. I did. It was supposed to be a secret from everyone. But I guess that didn' work." Fergus looked between Stoick and Merida. He couldn't believe his eyes. But, here it was. Living breathing proof. Merida cleared her throat once more.  
"Now that yah all believe me, let me finish. Dragon riding is the event. The one who stays on his dragon is the winner. I know most of yah won't want ta compete. So, in hopes of boosting the number of participants," Merida closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Aye'm willing ta marry the winner."

Everyone was silent. They couldn't believe what they just heard.  
"So, who's willing ta participate?" Only four men raised their hands. "Well, the rest of yah are more than welcome to stay and watch the events. It's sure to be one ta remember."

The events had been moved to the arena outside of the castle. First up was Hiccup and Toothless against Snotlout and Hookfang. The four glared at each other.  
"I'm gonna win Hiccup. And you can't stop me."  
"Riight. Okay Snotlout."  
"Really?" The bell was hit.  
"No.' Hiccup zoomed past Snotlout and shot into the sky. Snotlout fallowed and soon the two were racing around the arena, ramming each other. Hiccup leaned forward on Toothless, and the two sped up.  
"Come on Hookfang! You have to go faster." He leaned down and whispered into her ear "Come on, if you do this, there's extra belly rubs and meaty treaties for you." Hookfang sped up, and rammed into Hiccup and Toothless, sending them into the wall. Hiccup ducked under a long, thick piece of wood used to hold flags. That's when it hit him. Hiccup and Toothless did a half barrel roll around Hookfang, and were now on the outside, shoving the other two into the wall. Hiccup kept looking at the wall. When they were almost at the wooden post protruding from the wall, Hiccup guided Toothless away.  
"What! Giving up already? Wow, how pa-" SMACK! Snotlout was on the ground. The entire crowd winced. Hookfang flew down to Snotlout and licked his face. He giggled lightly and quickly composed himself. Merida stood in front of her parents.  
"Hiccup is the winner of this round!" The crowd cheered, and soon Fishlegs and Tuffnut were eyeing each other. This round was over before it started. As soon as the bell was hit, Tuffnut ordered Belch to spew his gas, and then accidently snapped his fingers, sending the silent order to Barf to spark their flame. Tuffnut was sent flying from the huge explosion.  
"I'm okay!"  
"Fishlegs is the winner of this, pathetic, round! Now, for the final round. Dragon riders, take yer positions!" Hiccup and Fishlegs, on top of Toothless and Meatlug were in the center of the ring. Fergus hit the bell.

The two were in the sky. Meatlug struggling to fly, as Toothless lithe as a cat. Meatlug fired a shot at Toothless, leaving a crater in the arena, and making Fergus rise to his feet in glee. Hiccup and Fishlegs were circling around the arena, staying clear of the wooden post. When Fishlegs got close to Hiccup,  
"I don't want to marry Merida. I don't like her like that. I, I kind of like Ruffnut. Hiccup, I'm going to stop. When you get across from me, fire a blast. I'll make it look like I fell off of Meatlug." Hiccup was astonished, not at the plan, but that Fishlegs liked Ruffnut. Who knew? None the less Hiccup nodded.  
Fishlegs stopped and pretended that something was wrong with Meatlug. Hiccup rounded the corner, took his aim and shot. The purple blast hit the wall besides the two, and a cloud of dust covered the arena around them. When the dust cleared Meatlug was sitting on her butt, tongue hanging out. Fishlegs was "struggling" to get up. Hiccup flew to Fishlegs and helped him up. He and Fishlegs exchanged a quick hug.  
"You're welcome." Fishlegs smiled at Hiccup, who gave him a smile back, checks flushed. Merida was grinning, She ran to the center of the arena. Fishlegs and Hiccup joined her as well. She took Hiccups hand, laced her fingers with his, and held it above their heads.  
"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, from Berk, has won this years event!" Fergus and Elinor made their way to them as well.  
"Not only did Hiccup win the games," Fergus started, "he's won a place in this family! It is time for a celebration!"

This time the party lasted for four days. The first night, Hiccup, his father, and the other three boys were sitting next to Merida's family at the head of the long table. Hiccup received many pats on the back, and a lot of "You're a lucky man", and "Where did you find those dragons?". Fishlegs was asking Tuffnut if it was okay to date Ruffnut, and Snotlout was hitting on maids, and Stoick and Fergus were drunk, stumbling around singing songs together. Great first impressions with the in-laws, wasn't it?

Finally it was nearing two in the morning, the party was winding down. Merida had gone to bed. It was really just Hiccup and Elinor. Hiccup cleared his throat.  
"So, your grace-"  
"Call me Elinor dear, I am going to be yer mother in law. No need for formalities."  
"Oh, sorry. Okay. So, Elinor, I couldn't help but notice. When Merida made the announcement about the dragon riding thing, you didn't look surprised. At all. It was like, you knew they were out there. Dragons I mean."  
"Well Hiccup, you see, in our woods, many things are possible. I never thought I'd turn into a bear. But, I did. There are so many things in the world that no one knows about. But they're there. I thought once I'd seen a large creature that looked, so much, like yers. Who knows? There might be more of his kind in other places of the world. And you can start in our woods. But that can wait for another time. Right now, it's time for celebration. Actually, it's time for bed. Goodnight Hiccup. I'll see you tomorrow." Hiccup watched Elinor walk away. Hiccup sat at the table for a couple more minutes, letting it all sink in.

First off, he just got the girl of his dreams.  
Second, Fishlegs threw the competition just for him.  
Third, his future mother in law just told him there might be other Night Fury's right outside the castle perimeters. Hiccup nodded his head and got up. He walked to his room, stripped and crawled into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. The last thought he had was a prayer.

'_Please, Odin, don't let this be a dream.'  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey hey, sorry it took so long to update. And I'm sorry for some of the words not being the same. Like with Elinor. She's just too regal for me to misspell many words. But, I hope you like this so far. I know I love writing this story. I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters… Who knows? Anyway, tell me what you think, it means a lot to me to get reviews. I'm also sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. Thanks(:


End file.
